


Sebs Pink Panties

by stuckytingz



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Choking, Dominance, Edging, FaceFucking, Gay, Kink, M/M, Panties, Precome, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Spanking, blowjob, cum, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckytingz/pseuds/stuckytingz
Summary: Seb wears pink lacy panties which turn Chris on far too much.





	Sebs Pink Panties

Sebastian lay there on the bed. Waiting. He was nearly naked, with a pair of lacy pink panties stretching over his cheeks. They followed and caressed the curves of his ass. Chris watched on as Seb lay there patiently for him. He could feel himself hardening just looking at the man laying on the bed before him, picturing what he was about to do to him.

Chris approached Seb, gently running his hand down the boys back and reaching the mounds that were Sebastian’s butt cheeks. Chris slowly touched over every part of his baby’s butt, feeling the lace panties under his fingers and watching Seb squirm under his touch. Chris grabbed Sebs thick cheeks, kneading the piles of muscle and fat. He brought down a hard slap against Sebs right cheek which caused Seb to cry out in pain. Chris continued to spank Seb, every time being rewarded with cries and squeals from Sebastian. Chris’ pants grew tighter and tighter as he continued to dominate Seb, he was all his and that turned him on.

Sebs ass stung. There was no sign that Chris would stop spanking him anytime soon so Seb bit into the sheets below him and took the spanking, groaning and crying just how Chris liked it. The spanking was painful but it turned Seb on, his cock was hardening under the pink lacy panties. He began to slowly grind against the bed, getting any friction he could to fulfill his needs. The next slap came down harder and faster, forcing Sebs girattig to come to a stop,  
“You’re mine Seb,” Chris said, “and you will not touch yourself until I say so, is that clear?”  
Seb whimpered in response, his ass stinging from the beating. Chris’ large and powerful hand came down on Sebs cheek once again, through gritted teeth Chris said, “I said is that clear?”  
Seb murmured out a quiet and submissive “Yes”  
Chris was mad, he slapped Sebs ass again, “Pardon me? What do you call me?”  
“Daddy. I call you Daddy!” Seb said quickly in fear of how Chris would punish him for his mistake  
Suddenly a hot tough whip was placed against his ass, stronger and more painful than before, Seb knew it to be the sturdy leather of Chris’ belt,  
“That’s right Baby. I’m your Daddy and you are mine to do whatever I please. Is that clear?” Chris said, followed by another harsh whip  
“Yes Daddy! Yes! It’s clear!” Seb spluttered out, he could feel his ass stinging and throbbing  
“Good boy. Good boy.” Chris said reassuringly, rubbing Sebs stinging butt 

After Seb had been spanked and punished he was flipped around so Sebs face was up close to Chris’ crotch. He could the see his hardening cock beneath his black jeans. Chris peeled off his jeans and his Calvin Klein underwear which were covered in precome. Chris was fully erect, his 10inch cock swinging in front of Sebs face. Chris grabbed Seb by his hair and pulled him towards the length, Seb obediently opened his mouth and took in the cock. Chris’ cock slid down Sebs throat, choking him. Tears filled Sebs eyes as he gagged on Chris’ length. Chris began fucking in and out of Sebs mouth, he moaned as Seb continued to work his way up and down his cock, pleasuring Chris and drawing him to the edge. Chris felt himself get closer and increased the rate at which he fucked into Sebs mouth, quickly pulling out of his throat to avoid spilling his cum down his throat and over his pretty, pink lips. 

Obediently Seb turned back around, his pantie covered ass facing towards Evans. Chris had used Sebastian’s hole so much recently he knew he could take his cock without any prep. He pulled aside Sebs pink panties to reveal the even pinker hole that lay underneath. Sebs ass was hairless and smooth, covered in red marks and blemishes from his spanking, his hole begging to be filled. Chris slowly slid into his hole, resulting in moans from Seb beneath him as he got filled. “Good baby, take that cock” Chris’ cock was fully planted in the tight heat that was Sebs hole. He slowly pulled out and thrusted back into Seb. Repeating these steps, Chris watched Seb below him, his cheeks slapping against Evans abs, the panties hugging his ass, his back arching, his muscles tensing. Sebastian cried and moaned, Chris was hitting his sweet spot, he was pounding him mercilessly, just as he liked it. His cock was restrained by the tight panties, precome soaking the lace, he need release, “Daddy!” he moaned, “Daddy please, I need to come” 

Chris had a perfect idea of how to please Seb. He slowly slid out of Seb, watching his pink hole pucker, empty without the girthy cock. Chris flipped Seb onto his back, seeing the front of his pink panties soaked in precome and Sebs hard cock straining against the lace fabric. He crawled onto the bed and to the side of Seb, peeling off the pink panties and watching his cock spring out and slap against his rock hard abs, leaking even more precome on his toned body. Chris took Sebs throbbing cock in his large hands, jerking him off, much to Sebs pleasure, moaning and cursing. He increased the pace at which he stroked Sebs cock,  
“Fuck Daddy! I’m gonna cum!”  
Suddenly Chris stopped jerking Seb off, Seb cried out in frustration, he was right on the edge of release and he needed to cum.  
“You wanna cum baby?” Chris taunted,  
“Yes Daddy! Yes, I wanna cum” moaned Sebastian  
Chris grabbed Sebs cock again, even harder than it was before. Jerking him off again, his dick was thick and long in his hand and enjoyed pleasing Seb but he couldn’t help but dominate him. Seb writhed and squirmed under Chris’ touch, his cock felt sore and red, he was so close to release. He let out a load moan and an exasperated “Fuck!” as he neared his climax. Chris slowed down on Sebs cock and slid his thumb over the wet slit of his dick. Seb screamed out as he finally reached release, spurting long, thick ropes of white come over himself and Chris’ hand. He felt relieved and free, covered in sticky come. 

After Seb came Chris forcefully dragged him by his hair to the edge of the bed. Placing his head over the edge of the bed while his cum covered body was sprawled on the bed. He slid his long thick cock down Sebs throat, gagging him once again. He thrusted in and out, fucking his slutty mouth. Seb hollowed his mouth out around the long cock. Chris was hitting Sebs gag reflex repeatedly, tears welling in his eyes and streaming down his face. Chris reached towards Sebs mouth as he continued to fuck into his mouth. He stretched out his mouth even more, pulling it even further apart with his hands. Seb was being completely used by Chris, his mouth pulled and stretched around his cock. Chris continued to fuck rapidly into Sebs warm mouth, he felt himself nearing his climax. His body was covered in a slick layer of sweat and he felt a deep warmth building in the bottom of his stomach. With one final thrust he came down Sebs open throat, shooting heavy white cum into his mouth. Chris pulled his cock out of Sebs used mouth, Seb swallowed down what was given to him. Chris looked at Seb as he lay on the bed, his dirty pink panties laying next to him, his cock still leaking cum onto his toned abs, spit sliding down his chin and tears streaming down his face after the harsh face fucking he received. He felt happy as he lay down next to Seb, both of them tired and used,  
“I love you Daddy” Seb said  
“I love you too baby,” Chris replied “so much”  
“I’d do anything for you Chris”  
“Anything?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Please comment and feedback or suggestions you have!


End file.
